Field
The present invention relates to a mobile device that selects an authentication process based upon sensor inputs.
Relevant Background
User authentication is typically required when accessing service providers, websites, networks, applications, devices, etc. A commonly deployed authentication method is to use a password, but various biometric authentication methods are becoming more popular. Although biometric authentication methods are convenient since there is nothing to lose or remember, in order for them to be highly secure, increased user effort is required and many false rejections during authentication attempts are common Increased user effort translates into increased attention to authentication behavior in order to successfully authenticate using biometric methods (e.g., for an iris scan—holding the device the right way, the right distance, for the right time, in the right lighting, with the proper head pose, with the proper eye position) and/or multiple authentication attempts are required in order to successfully authenticate.
However, in many instances users may be only mildly concerned with security (e.g., accessing gaming stats or viewing photos), while in other instances security is more important (e.g., purchasing something online or accessing email), and in some instances security is critical (e.g., accessing a bank account or access control to house/car). Currently, each of these scenarios often requires the user to authenticate using the same biometric methods, requiring undue user attention and effort, which can cause annoyance in scenarios where security is not that important (e.g., in the first instance), whereas in more important security critical scenarios (e.g., in the last instance) the same biometric method is not sufficient enough.